The Fate of Gaia's Wrath
by Reasons of Heart
Summary: FFIV. Slightly AU, but loosely follows the original plot. Darkness is rising not only in Baron, but the entire world. The motivation to end the rapid expansion exists wholeheartedly. But if there is any hope of vanquishing it, the Warriors of Light must first stayed united. The fine thread of fate blows loosely in the wind, only to be caught by Titan's angry fist.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The general plot is loosely based on the events and characters of Final Fantasy IV, owned by Squeenix.

A/N: I will be making a lot of changes before I update the next chapter. Note there still is a time gap between Aria's journey and Kain/Cecil's journey since Aria's story happens about five months before they have to leave.

* * *

**The Fate of Gaia's Wrath**

Prologue

Open sea. The expanse of black waves that generated continuous interference in the never-smooth glassiness of the seas never did appeal to Aria.

It was night time and even the dim moon painted majestically against the star-sprinkled sky did little to calm her. She could not see the light as anything more than distorted, twisted, and mangled across the surface of the water.

There was a small degree of hope though. Light, while struggling against the darkness of the waves, appeared to persevere and barrel its way through the seemingly impenetrable depths in the path led by the moonlight.

The distance between the surface of the water and the earth below and beyond was an undesirable and fathomless dimension that lurked in the mind and stomach of the Epopt Aria. It could have been a variety of factors. To float in such a distant and isolated vessel on the seemingly infinite watery landscape, could have made Aria feel literally on the verge of being swallowed by the vastness of the seas. That thought had sent poor Aria leaning against the side of cabin and gripping the crate nearby as if holding her stomach together. But beyond that, it may have been some past incident that should have been preferably forgotten, but instead was vividly and distinctly remembered. A time when the seas acted with the violent nature of Leviathan who swam patiently willing the waves to rebel and to tear away the outer layers of civilization, swallowing the ships indiscriminately.

As a newer addition to the group of Epopts, she had yet to complete a journey that would link past to future and the sea to the earth. What exactly was her function as an Epopt, appointed by the Council and the Matron? To inspire Troian nationalism by parading through the crowds of gentle and spirited people and rally them for a common good? It was more than a symbolic, antiquated tradition. In fact, it was one that persisted among the positive general consensus of modern Troians, even as the meaning began to fade.

"A fine starry night it is," a sailor declared, probably more to himself than anyone else.

"That it is," responded Aria, after a moment as she was uncertain of whom he was speaking to. She still held onto the crate for dear life, but fortunately no one had noticed her peril.

"Ah, yes. Yes. Clear. Crystal clear. Not a storm cloud in sight," the sailor agreed and turned towards the Captain briefly. He was a ragged figure donning the Baronian regalia who stared into the distance, with his arm gripping the mast much like Aria but for a different reason.

"We should be reaching the ports of Baron by the morning," the Captain announced.

Though it was not the most important instruction, all the crew and many passengers turned to the Captain for his brief words. It was commonplace for the sailors themselves, but the respect the crew held for the Captain sparked a forlorn interest and slight satisfaction in Aria, who once knew a memorable Captain who might have played a bigger role in her life if the seas hadn't acted the way they did. Unpredictably, that is.

The fear remained. Ocean waves that splashed gently against the hull and soon were extinguished by each successive wave kept Aria's posture rigid. There would be little, if any, time to sleep. And if anyone asked her, she needed some time to think. It wouldn't be a total lie.

The things Brie had said made her think. Although they claimed that ultimately it was the Earth Crystal that decided things in Troia, it was really the Epopts to decide what they had heard. So who could validate if they had heard things right? Would the fate cast by the Earth Crystal be sealed by ulterior motives of the Epopts?

-~o`'*'`o~-

Emerging from the thunderous roar of the engine room, the young captain sought the open sea air. He just needed a little time to himself to breathe, to focus, to keep his mind in order for the things to come. The Captain of the Red Wings could not afford for his soldiers to perceive even the smallest shadow of doubt, especially having served as Captain for slightly under a year.

As he walked up the stairs of the upper deck, he glanced up at the twin moons. The Baronian standard of gold wings against a noble red fluttered in the air with the rigid air current pressing against it on either side, obscuring his view of the moons before he walked around them to reach the pinnacle of the upper deck.

The king's ways were always merciful and just. He smiled grimly. Trying to open diplomatic relations with Eblan after Baron's unprovoked aggression during the reign of the previous king. Opening trade with Mysidia. And there was nothing that he could regard with more valor to raising him as his own. His pure conscience evident to Baron,reaching from from the farthest watchtowers in the West Wing of the castle to the depths murky waterways.

Brightly shining orbs lined the perimeter of the upper deck, illuminating the faces and flashing golden helmets of his primary Red Wings regiment. They were good men as well, he thought. For their families and their king, they pledged their lives and their loyalty.

Mysidia doesn't need to hoard a crystal that does them no good, sitting stagnantly in a pedestal. Their faith is ancient and irrelevant to the needs of the once more prominent Baron. Only now would they witness the goodness of King Odin, whose justice could cleave a stone in two, he decided.

"Captain," a soldier cried.

Monsters again? It seemed like there were always monsters when he was trying to think.

"What is it, Reynolds?" he answered. "What do you see?"

"I-" he began nervously as he moved closer. "What I am trying to say is. I love the king. I truly honor and respect him. And everything he has done."

"Speak your mind, Reynolds," the Captain commanded. "Anything you say to me is just as important as what I say to the king."

"Why swing my sword into the face of my ally? We are quite different than sworn enemies. Mysidia and Baron."

"As one of my most loyal soldiers, let me ask you this," the Captain began. "Who do you serve?"

"Well, you, of course," he responded. "As Captain of the Red Wings. And Baron."

"What about the king?" the Captain continued.

"My duty is to follow the king's orders." Reynold's voice diminished slightly near the end, reflecting disappointment. He knew how circular his argument was and yet he deceived himself into believing that Captain Cecil would give him a different answer.

"Good," Cecil replied. "Then leave the moral judgments to the one who has to make them."

With a firm nod, he looked his captain in the eyes and walked away with his head lowered.

Cecil looked back at the inky darkness and then at the sparkling sea below. As Captain of the Red Wings, he probably found the perfect words to tell Reynolds, but apart from his military position, he knew that he merely gave a lousy excuse for not understanding what the king was doing. Like always.


	2. Hope

**Chapter 1: Hope**

The air weighed heavily as the silent Epopts slowly rose and unclasped their hands from prayer. Ethereal light emanated from the iridescent depths of the crystal, reflecting off the marble floor and providing light to the entire room as if the crystal itself was alive. And to the Epopts, it was.

For them, a crystal was the pure essence of a soul - a remnant of a powerful sage sent from the Twin Moon to prepare the human race for lasting peace on the Blue Planet. The mysterious way that the magic contained itself in the crystal perpetually was a miracle. Acting much like the sun, small shards of pure magic shot out from the energy core and were pulled back by a gravity whose natural laws defied those of the Blue Planet.

Sensing a vision of peace balanced with the power of the crystals, the Epopts found a cause worth devoting both their lives and their kingdom to. Mother Gaia, the Earth Crystal.

The Earth Crystal had never spoken, audibly at least, yet its unspoken words would guide the fate of the Epopts. The Epopts gathered around the Crystal, cherishing its rays of insight.

"The Crystal has spoken," some Epopts announced. Others just looked to each other in agreement.

"...Omega, the last will not always be the least," another murmured. "That's what I heard."

"She was sent," came a murmured reply of other Epopts.

Looking to each of the Epopts, the Matron began, "Well, it appears no further confirmation is needed. Let us make preparations for the young one' s journey. For a journey of Lightbringing will soon be underway."

The Crystal Room door opened as the Epopts shuffled out after the Matron. Their voices rose in loud chatter that could hardly contain their excitement for Aria. . Even the guards looked to each other, wondering what had just happened. Though they trusted the Epopts to govern Troia as they saw fit with unwavering loyalty, divine logic could be frightening, or at the very least, perplexing.

The Epopt Omega stood back. She froze for a moment, staring, or possibly glaring at the crystal before following the parading Epopts with a lowered head.

"Aria?" called one of the Epopts. It was Aurora the Blue, the eccentric blue mage who had just recently returned from her journey, or as many bitterly considered, her vacation.

Aria caught up to the Epopt and mindlessly nodded as Aurora babbled about the ins and outs of a Lightbringing.

Shadows crept about in the Crystal Room as the door firmly shut. Fate was set. A bitter feeling overwhelmed Aria, not toward the other Epopts, but toward whatever fate had sealed her.

Quickly, they reached the Chamber of Council and took their places. A circular formation to symbolize equality among the Epopts. Like rays of light emanating from a crystal they stood, apart, but unified by the very thing they believed held their kingdom together.

"What kind of journey is it?"

"How long will it be?"

"Is it a pilgrimage to Mt. Ordeals?"

A flurry of questions assaulted the Matron, who simply smiled and reminded them of the vagueness of the Earth Crystal's answer.

"Now, my dear Epopts, we mustn't rush the Will of the Crystal," the Matron warned. "A pilgrimage, not quite. A Lightbringing, yes. And you probably all remember yours, whether twenty years ago or two."

Seeing the nod of assent from the assembly of Epopts, she continued, "Also, I know some of us have been Epopts before we made our safe haven in Troia castle, not just in the city of Troia. However, we must not disrupt the peace of the kingdom with the news. Her journey is to be kept secret. It must be a sacred journey for only her to take, not a horde of people following her through it."

"Understood, Matron."

"But what about the Spring Festival that she's in?" Thania the principle black mage asked.

"Both are part of her duty to the crystal. As long as the crystal wills it,nothing will change," the Matron responded.

Swiftly, Aria disappeared from the Main Hall of the castle. The other Epopts were so concerned and yet they hadn't noticed her disappearance. They were discussing the fate of which she had no choice in. There really was nothing she could do.

She would always be the "young one" or the "Omega," which always insinuated her childlike helplessness in comparison to the other experienced Epopts.

It was one thing to leave on a pilgrimage, but to be sent away was entirely different. She tried to remind herself of the reason she had ever dreamed of being an Epopt, but she didn't remember. Distress simply clouded her mind. Hurrying towards the long bridge that led to the castle gate, she walked briskly. Every step seemed longer than the next, but eventually she would reach the end. The journey that she would embark on would eventually be over, she hoped.

"Lady Aria," the guards greeted as they began pulling the chains to open the gate.

She gave a curt nod in response, but said nothing.

"Is something wrong?" a guard asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied, trying her best not to lie.

"Because if anything is ever wrong, I'll be there for you," replied one of the male guards. He probably said it to everyone as she could tell from the annoyed female guard glaring from the other side of the gate.

Again, Aria didn't reply, but rushed quickly down the dusty road towards the city of Troia. The clouds drew near and the sun was beginning to set. The golden sun sank so low it seemed to brush the ground. The colors of the sky seemed to explode as if triggered by the touch shared between the sun and the earth. The roads weren't completely empty as villagers began to return home after the laziness and warmth of the afternoon, but the largely open space of the typically crowded roads only added to Aria's loneliness. Small homes scattered the roadside. Even the houses seemed farther away as she continued walking.

By the time Aria had reached her destination, the darkness of the sky had settled in, creating a dreary atmosphere. Slowly, Aria walked to the backdoor of the pub and knocked. For a moment, there was only silence. She knocked again, slightly louder. Finally, the door opened and the usual noisiness resounded from deeper within the building.

"Aria!" her friend exclaimed as she promptly led her in.

"It's good to see you, Brie."

"Is something wrong?"

With a pause, Aria responded, "I'll tell you later."

Brie nodded. No further explanation was needed for Brie. More loud laughter vibrated the floor from the bar at the far end of the hallway. Waiters and waitresses flooded from one side of the pub that was relatively empty, but the bar was very crowded.

Just like the routine they followed every time Aria came to talk, they walked towards the bar, where they would finish up the orders until the night wore thin. Frequently, they would pick up interesting pieces of gossip from visiting travelers, who stayed at the inn in the front of the building, but Aria really wasn't in the mood. Being more experienced with the business, Brie and her father took the crowded end of the bar while Aria took the more isolated side.

"Hello travelers! Is there something I can get you?"

"Of course, miss," the man quickly replied. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Just call me Brie," she responded while she carefully mixed his drink.

"Lately, there have been new developments in Baron with the king."

"Oh, really?" some villagers asked as they moved in closer to hear and focused their attention on the travelers.

"I heard that the king's possessed," announced the traveler, who seemed unconcerned with the additional scrutiny.

"I heard that too. I was at Mysidia the other day during the attack. His Dark Knights are now notorious for raiding the villages," another traveler interjected.

"But, why would he do that?"

"Who knows? He's a king he can get away with anything he wants," the man laughed before taking a long sip of his beer. "The military is just an extension of his arm. You can just look them in eye and they look back at you all serious and solemn. Probably just as crazy as the king."

"If you are from Baron, how could you say that about your king?" one person inquired, marveling and yet somewhat horrified at the traveler's disloyalty.

"Well as long as it doesn't affect us," said one woman, purposefully forcing the attention from the traveler.

"Exactly," the man responded after taking another drink. "That's the spirit."

Several others laughed heartily at that. Their conversation continued late into the night, but gradually everyone had left. Aria and Brie began wiping the bar counter while most of the waiters were preparing to leave. While still cleaning one particular spot, Brie peered up at Aria in concern. Aria appeared very concentrated in her task, which was characteristic that she was trying to distract herself from something deeply upsetting.

"So Aria, what were you going to tell me?"

"They plan to send me away on some Lightbringing journey."

"What! You mean permanently?!"

Brie stared back at her friend, initial shock quite evident. Looking up briefly, Aria offered an evasive glance. She paused, subtly revealing her slight worry that Brie wouldn't understand.

"I don't think so. But you know how they are. The last time they sent someone away. They didn't come back for decades. So yes, you might as well say I'll be gone forever."

"Aria, quit being overdramatic. The last person they sent away didn't exactly want to come back. She was too busy enjoying the exotic lands and people. Besides, she was annoying and no one liked her. I'm pretty sure everyone in the Troia adores you. Newest, Youngest, and Most Exciting Epopt."

"Have you ever considered that they think I'm in their way? I mean I don't really do enough encouraging during their moments of 'divine inspiration' nor do I inflate their egos."

"They certainly don't think you're annoying. I mean there's a reason why they sent you to study abroad in Baron at the best academy. Despite our virtually identical grades, they clearly picked you as an Epopt instead of me because you had potential and I didn't. They must of seen something in you to pick an Epopt so young."

"There were others that went to Baron too and none of them became Epopts. It's not like I was the only one from the entire kingdom chosen. The future of Troia isn't really in my hands so it wouldn't have been that difficult to just send me away and proclaim the Crystal told them to do it."

"You know they wouldn't ever actually think of doing that."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh quit being so pessimistic. It makes me feel sad too."

"Just reality, Brie. It's just the reality for me."

At this, Brie began to laugh.

"You're far too serious, Aria. You should be looking at the positives-"

"If there were any," Aria quickly retorted.

"Don't interrupt. You know, you can't argue that it would be really fun not wearing purple dresses and yellow hairpieces every day and looking creepily similar to every other Epopt."

"Hey, don't judge. What if I happened to like wearing purple? Our similar attire only symbolizes unity, not conformity."

"I'm sure you do. It's not like just anyone in the kingdom gets chosen to wear purple every day, only the 'upper echelon' of society. How many purple clothes do you have anyway? I should lead a peasant rebellion and seize the castle. Then everyone can come out running with purple clothing. Or half the people will come out with yellow headbands. Everyone else can get shards of rock."

With a rebellious nature, stubbornness, and charisma, Brie could definitely pull off a revolution. But what kind of leader used archery exclusively? How would she fare with a one-on-one battle with a villain? Bash them over the head with her bow? At the thought Brie leading an uprising, Aria laughed.

"We're not that elitist. We do like to converge with the population sometimes. Like arranging every major holiday in the kingdom. And did you just call the Crystal a rock?!"

"Yes, I did," Brie smiled smugly. "Finally, Aria, you get my point. See you Epopts actually do care about each other and the Crystal. Otherwise, you wouldn't be defending them."

"I suppose you're right. But if that were the case, then why they would they be sending me off on some strange journey, especially with a time of war in Baron?"

"Ask your shard," Brie responded, gesturing toward Aria's pendant.

"That one was pretty rude."

"Fine, maybe it was. But in all seriousness, I'm sure the Crystal really does have an answer, but Mother Gaia's just waiting for you to find out on your own. Somewhere in the peeling pages of Earth Tome you should have read,

'_Whenever I stand, as long as I am standing on the Terra Firma, Mother Gaia is forever sovereign'._

It actually applies to your life too. You just need to trust that you're not alone in this and accept that you are capable of every situation you encounter."

Aria stared back at her, surprised at the truth of her words and yet they held a resolute kindness to them as well. She was overwhelmed with the gravity of her words and felt a little guilty in initially doubting Brie's sensitivity and understanding of her situation. As usual, Brie was very keen on knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"Thank you, Brie."

"Anytime, Air."

"Hey, don't call me that. Name-calling is childish."

"Too bad, Airy Fairy. I call you whatever I want."

"Fine then. How do you get Brie out of Bianca anyway? Shouldn't your name be Brieanca?"

"My parents were just creative. Really Aria, what I suggest, for you to become as good as me, is to get more practice."

"How about Banana? It's closer to your real name?"

"Nope, too many syllables. And you just said name-calling was childish."

Aria laughed.

"What?" asked Brie.

"It's just... you looked so serious for one moment. I didn't think it was possible."

"Anyway, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Brie."

With a relieved sigh, Aria left the pub. The cool embrace of the night made her feel energized again as she rushed home with renewed vigor and strength of the Earth Tome provided her with new hope.

-~o`'*'`o~-

As Cecil and his soldiers landed the Red Wings in the designated area at the far end of the castle, the whole atmosphere seemed to change. Perhaps the events of Mysidia had already reached Baron's ears. That was beyond his control. Or was it really? Nothing could hide the shame Cecil now felt. He would tell the king, his conscience allowed him no other way.

His soldiers headed towards their quarters in the Western towers. Darkness shrouded their faces in the form of guilt. Cecil bore the brunt of their guilt for he bore the responsibility.

"Captain Cecil," the Baronian guards saluted him briskly.

Cecil only gave a curt nod. The king's personal advisor, Baigan, stood at the gates.

"His Majesty is expecting you," Baigan informed him as the guards began to open the massive stone doors.

Anticipation rose as Cecil waited for the doors to the Throne Room to open. Fear probably rose even more. But courage would soon succumb his momentary worries.

Upon Cecil's entrance to the room, the king rose from his throne, scepter in hand. The king was an imposing figure. His royal robes hardly moved as he rose, but his hand briefly touched his sword. There was strength was evident in every movement of the king. The face of the king, once viewed as one who kindly provides, protects, and leads, was now one to be feared.

When Cecil reached the throne, he immediately fell to one knee to respect the king. The king who had once made a sacrifice Cecil would never forget. The king whom Cecil had modeled his entire life after.

"Rise."

There was hope in Cecil's stature as he rose.

"Have you retrieved the Crystal?"

"Yes, my liege," Cecil responded as he promptly prepared to relinquish the Crystal.

Baigan quickly reached out to receive the Crystal, but Cecil withdrew it away in hesitation. Again, Baigan attempted another grab at the crystal, awkwardly knocking into Cecil's gauntlet. The scuffle continued a moment longer, under the king's close eye.

The king's eyes shone a flash of rage. Finally, he handed it to the king. The anger dissipated suddenly as if forgotten. This moody behavior was peculiar for Cecil, who had not been at the castle for the past two months, because the king had always been firm in his actions. From Cecil's experience, the king had never faltered in his decisions unless provided with sufficient counter-evidence. His glance lingered on the Crystal as the king hastily retrieved it. Then, his eyes drifted up towards the delighted look of pure ecstasy the king revealed as his eyes focused wholeheartedly on the Crystal. As if remembering Cecil still stood at the foot of his throne, the king seemed to calm down.

"You have served me well, Captain. Your deeds will be well remembered," the king addressed Cecil, with seriousness and restrained anger from Cecil's resistance in relinquishing the crystal.

The glance the king gave Cecil was so sharp that he paused to look down at the Crystal again. Even the guilt that overwhelmed him seemed less penetrating that the severity of the king's glance at the moment. Silence pervaded the air. Cecil opened his mouth to speak, but the words couldn't seem to come out. The king had always listened to sound reasoning and yet Cecil still sensed that the king would not listen.

"If you have no other details to report about your success in Mysidia, then you are dismissed," the king stated, in response to Cecil's silence.

"I do, my liege," Cecil began.

"Then," the king made an almost impatient gesture with his hand, "do go on."

"Sire, for what purpose do you need the crystal? My men have become worried why we are resorting to violent means to retrieve the Crystal."

"That is none of your concern. I am highly disappointed that you would suggest such a thing."

Sensing Baigan's heightened glare, the king continued. "In fact, for your disloyalty, you will have this one final chance to prove yourself to me. As it is now, I am too generous with you."

"But, Your Majesty, I am sure Captain Cecil has good intentions. He has always served his king well, this is no exception," a deep voice resounded from behind Cecil.

"Well then, you also will embark on this journey," the king began with something of a barely concealable snarl, "Deliver this Carnelian Signet to Mist and perhaps I will reconsider. You will leave tomorrow morning. Do not return until you have accomplished this task."

"But, sire-"

"You must understand-"

"Lead them away," the king ordered in annoyance.

Cecil and Kain continued to protest as the guards forced them out the throne room. Once in the main hall, they met weapon to weapon, in a light melee dance. Cecil began. He always did. He did not hesitate as he brought a flurry of blows on Kain. Although his helmet obscured part of his face, his anger was still very visible from his unsuccessful encounter with the king. Kain, on the other hand, was not so transparent. He easily deflected the first barrage of blows and then retaliated.

This was nothing new for the two rivals, who probably were at odds the day they were born. Neither gained the upper hand, every attack would be met with equal strength, until the other slipped. They were not exactly equally skilled because they specialized in different areas, yet they always proved themselves capable whenever they battled. But perhaps their tradition would be a thing of the past. A childish manner of solving problems and venting their discontent. No longer could their naïve method of simplicity suffice in face of their new troubles.

"Kain," Cecil began, "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. It was my fault."

This was not the first time he had told Kain this, but probably more like the hundredth. Nonetheless, it never lost its sincerity. While Cecil openly admitted his mistakes, Kain was more reserved and often accepted the consequences of his action. In that regard in addition to many others, they were similar, yet significantly different.

"We leave tomorrow. At first light," Kain stated, which almost seemed to dismiss Cecil's apology.

Cecil nodded in agreement. There was a degree of familiarity between the two. Kain always made himself a mystery, but it never seemed more difficult than Cecil could solve. He sincerely felt his friend meant well, even if he did not immediately reciprocate it. The two parted ways as they walked to their separate quarters.

Soon Cecil arrived at the broad opening that led to the West Tower.

"Cecil!" a fair white mage greeted rather enthusiastically.

They exchanged few words because Cecil was too dismal to speak.

Later that night, Cecil found that he couldn't stay asleep. He was overwhelmed with the events of the day. First, the dishonorable acts at Mysidia, robbing them of their crystal. And now, even in Cecil's optimistic perspective of the king, he knew his task in the village of Mist would be no different. It might not be for a crystal, but it would share the same malicious intention. And he would be part of it. His heart clenched at this.

Soft steps echoed off the stone floor. Cecil hardly noticed.

"Cecil," a white mage addressed, but he still seemed to ignore her. His gaze was so intensely set on the moon that it would probably explode if he could.

"Cecil," she repeated with greater force, "What's wrong?"

Cecil arose from his bed and looked at her. Her compassion clearly emphasized the sweetness of her face. And innocence. He couldn't look at her. In his depressed state, he felt like he might end up ruining her as well. Lashing out at people who only meant him well.

"What I did at Mysidia was unacceptable. I deliberately injured and killed people who had done no wrong," he paused and looked up at her again, his hand gently brushing her cheek. Tilting her head up at him, he continued.

"I did not possess the courage to protect them."

"Cecil," Rosa quickly responded, reflecting the words were written on her heart. "You're a good man. Although you realize you've done wrong, you've come to change the fallen state of Baron. To undo your wrongs-"

"-they cannot be undone."

Although it looked like she wanted to continue, he turned away from her, facing the twin moons and remembering the chilliness of the night. Rosa gave him one last sympathetic look - one that he did not see – before retreating to the mages quarters.

"Thank you Rosa, but I know what I've become," he said, long after her steps faded.

Despite the loneliness and guilt he now felt, he couldn't deny a sense of hope from her words that felt like it was rising in his heart. Of moral action. That he would now set off to do.


	3. Lingering Shadows

**Chapter 2: Lingering Shadows  
**

When Aria arrived home, the familiar candle-lit corridors drew shadows on the wall. At first, this seemed like a welcoming reminder of being home after quite a long time. Her uncle would be delighted to see she was back. But at the same time, it was a dark memory that her parents were never coming back. Though it had been their house for a few years, the house remained relatively vacant as life at sea was always marked by instability. The shadows lingered on the walls as she continued on.

"Uncle?" she whispered, almost afraid that he wouldn't be there. That she would have to face the darkness of her memories alone.

She drew another candle; a small fire spell brightened the hallway. Normally, she wouldn't use her magic for such a trifle, but she was nervous. Perhaps he's still asleep, she thought with a sigh. She headed towards his room to confirm her suspicions and peered forth into the room. Her uncle sat at the desk, slumped over his books in fatigue.

"Aria, you're back!"

The creaking of the door apparently woke him up. With sudden energy, he rushed over and embraced her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in decades although it had only been three years.

"How's the Epopt life, dear?"

"That's what I've come to talk about," she said tentatively. "It's been boring until now."

"Please elaborate," he responded, only mildly concerned. After all, it would probably have to do with her current successes. He was proud of his little girl. He always was. And Pratt and his wife would be also. A good man he was. Somewhere in his heart he was.

"It's not what you're expecting."

"I'm waiting," he said, though not unkindly.

"I was just recently assigned a Lightbringing mission. Outside of Troia."

"What!" he nearly shouted. "Where exactly is this journey? As long as it's not in Baron or Mysidia. Anything to do with those tyrants."

"I'm not exactly sure about that."

"You are not going alone, that's for sure," he said quickly while giving her a sharp glance.

Aria inwardly frowned, she certainly didn't want her uncle leaning over her shoulder all the time. Typically, he wasn't that overprotective of her, unless it regarded overseas travel. Anything to do with water made him nervous.

Any good sailor had some outlandish stories to tell, but her uncle recalled with striking clarity the dark memories Aria sought to hide. Surging from the water, a vengeful creature rose in its scaly silver glory, shimmering a violent purple in the sunlight. Its flashing gray eyes caught the pirates' gaze for just a moment before the seas rose higher than any storm they had faced.

Rising from the water, the creature let out a howl of pain, bringing the front half of its coiling body into the air. As soon as it had touched the water, the Tidal Wave decimated nearly everyone and everything her uncle held dear. The clash with the Lord of All Waters killed many of the Triad pirates and put an end to a lifetime of piracy for the ones who had survived. Everything fell apart except Mysidia.

In her mind, she pretended that it would be a refreshing and beautiful change of pace - to experience the seas as her father had. The lingering memories of her father's death from her uncle's account created an unreasonable fear of the sea without really being out on it much by herself.

"It's not like I'll be alone in the middle of the ocean. I have to bring light to someone. And someone will lead me back," she said. She turned slightly away from her uncle, realizing how foolish her words sounded. It had been completely unintentional to sound so naive, but she later felt the Epopts would be right, in the end. There were still pervasive doubts about the journey. But at this point, it seemed better to trust another's judgment and their decision seemed rather finalized, set in stone or crystal for that matter.

"Protecting their little kingdom," He seethed. "The dear little kingdom we helped to defend."

"Wait.." she began. "I can explain. The role of every epopt is to go on a Lightbringing. Basically, I signed up for it when I became an epopt."

"All for Troia, everyone cries," he continued. "at the expense of the only child I'll ever have. Crystal-approved or not. If that's how it is."

"Uncle," she insisted. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I do," he responded quickly. "You've told me about Lightbringing before. I just don't understand why now. Sometimes I think the Epopts live in their own little world. Baron's committed an act of war against Mysidia. Look, they closed their borders right after the attack and now they're becoming very close-mouthed about their expanding military in a time of relative peace. Rumors say that Eblan and Fabul are also mobilizing for war in case Baron ever decides to attack them. It's only a matter of time until-"

"-Troia's always been ready," Aria interrupted him, not wanting him to say Troia's next.

"And sadly that's the reason I have to talk to those Epopts," he shook his head. "Their military isn't as good as it used to be. The status quo for a national military means little if all the other kingdoms are developing and we're not."

"What does this have to do with my Lightbringing?" she asked. "Fortunately, I'm only impacting one person's life, not putting the shattered pieces of the Blue Planet back together."

"It has everything to do with it," he continued. "I don't need any crystal telling me this, but I can promise you one thing: When you set off on your journey, you're going to become tied up in the problems I mentioned, whether you like it or not."

Hoping his words sank in, he wearily got up and paused at the doorway, even daring to take his sword with him.

"Wait," she called. "You know they won't change their minds. When a Crystal-driven consensus is reached, there's no turning back."

Ignoring her, he unsheathed his rapier and disappeared into the trees. He wouldn't use it against his rulers, she knew, but he seemed to think it would help him get his way.

Why had I told him anyway, in the dead of the night, when I should have just gone to sleep, she thought. At a cautious distance, she sped after him, hoping to undo the damage. It was the least she could do. Even for his old age, he ran at a steady pace, making it difficult for her to keep up. It was impossible to have any measure of stealth as she struggled to follow him.

They traveled, deeper through the forest, slashing through undergrowth and low-lying branches that alternated with rarely used roads. Aria marveled how he found his way in the darkness of the night, without any guide. Eventually, the roads grew scarce and they were just dashing through the forest.

She hoped he actually knew the way back because she had never taken this route. She wished he would slow down. Her legs already burned from the exertion. She was not exactly built for this type of endurance.

Finally, the gates of the Troian castle were in view. The alabaster spires of the castle were dimly silhouetted against the sky. The intricacy of the gates was displayed by the soft luminance of the tall lanterns. The familiar elegant gates revealed a delicate woven pattern. Elaborate designs of flowers twisted about the black steel bars – the workmanship of only the finest craftsmen. While being ascetically pleasing, it had also provided substantial protection for the Troians during the incursions by the dark elves, who had once inhabited this region. So mighty were the stern gates of this fortress that they had come to be a symbol of safety. But now, the gates could not protect from within.

Clouds obscured the moons, leaving only a dim shadow in the sky. As they neared the gate, shouts resounded throughout the castle. Her Uncle slowed down to observe the scene. He turned back partially, aware that she was behind him due to her clumsy and loud footing. They walked in together, approaching the castle with caution.

Fear painfully etched itself into Aria's heart. Was it possible that the castle under attack? Would the revenge of dark elves be the end of Troia? She couldn't let that happen. Then again, she was just jumping to her own conclusions.

She hated conflict and fighting was her last resort. It was even less common for her to use the weaponry that her uncle had taught her to master throughout her life. The style he had mastered on high seas alongside her father.

"Do you have your sword?" her uncle asked. In contrast to his previous reaction to her news, his voice was relatively steady and calm. His demeanor concentrated as he prepared for battle. He was a seasoned warrior, but never had he trained her with real experiences.

She shook her head as they arrived in front of the gates, still in shock that the dark elves were back.

"Lady Aria!" the guards shouted frantically, "The Crystal's been taken! They're on the loose somewhere in the castle. You must help!"

"Which way?"

"We don't know!" they shouted in return, over the confusion of many other people within the castle.

"Give me your sword," she commanded one soldier.

Normally, the guards would be confused as to why she was even asking for a sword as it was not the typical weapon of the mages, but this guard was too frenzied to realize what she was doing. It was a thin mythril blade, slightly heavier than the basic fleuret she was accustomed to, but it would have to do for now. She swiftly withdrew it and hurried along with her uncle.

They dashed deeper through the outer courts of the Troian castle, hoping to make one last stand for the Crystal. Surprisingly, the halls were relatively empty, except for a few soldiers.

The courtyard soon came into view. It was complete chaos. Spells filled the air, flying from both sides, which bombarded both the elves and the Troian soldiers. Explosions of color converged. Beautiful artistry but not without the casualties. Some mages cast green spells to create protective auras around the guards. Since it was too difficult to concentrate in an environment like this, few used any white spells to pray for the soldiers that came flooding in. Most used black spells, seeking to destroy the elven armies as fast as they could.

The elves acted strangely, she observed, more belligerent than she'd expected. They emanated a tremendous amount of energy that was volatile, ready to explode. It felt painful to her well-trained senses, but she was sure there were others suffering more. Like the Seeker whose heart achieved the greatness level of sensitivity, with the ability to detect these developments many miles in advance. It had been the type of Epopt she wanted to be. It didn't matter much right now though, except that the fact that the energy had not been detected earlier.

Instead, she focused on the positions – the first thing she had learned. Mainly the guards and mages were situated in the courtyard, attempting to battle off the last cluster of elves that stood accumulated in the back. No particular formation was evident on the elf's side and yet they seemed to be prevailing. Couriers ran about, only increasing the confusion and hysteria, by spreading the news of the Crystal's recent retrieval by the elves.

"Further into the castle, Lady Aria!" one courier shouted.

Quickly, Aria turned to her Uncle, with a pondering look.

"Go on," her uncle shouted, "I'll take care of the elves in the courtyard. They'll pay for tainting the Troian lands!"

The two separated and Aria turned around to see her uncle efficiently slewing the elf armies, seeming to forget his battle with the Epopts.

"Aria, GO!" he shouted again, "And don't turn back."

She did so, but apparently not quickly enough. Though small in stature, the elf swung a heavy blow that she narrowly evaded. His face seemed permanently twisted in a scowl as he raised his axe again. She was prepared this time as she slipped out of his range. When he turned, she slashed the elf across the stomach. It was a sloppy blow, perhaps reaching his lungs as well. He doubled over in pain. His features began fading. And peculiarly, his face untwisted. Though his breath was punctuated, he seemed significantly more relaxed.

"Child…"he rasped sorrowfully, "Even mythril won't last. He …..(his face twisted in another spasm of pain) …. You are young and still full of kindness…. Please relieve us and save the few ….. of good …..that remains."

"Wait!" she said, "I can heal you. You can help me preserve their lives."

His breath became even scarcer.

"I promise I will try, " she finally said, seeing that he was on the verge of death.

She was unable to understand whether he had heard her. His now barely audible speech was difficult to understand due to his strong elfish accent and struggled breathing. His mouth twisted horribly as no more words left his mouth. And finally, his energies faded. Aria felt like staying with him. It was in her power to heal him, but he refused. Instead, he urged her onward. Towards peace, if it was possible. How odd, for an enemy, she thought.

The doors of the Crystal Room were partially open, not firmly shut as they were supposed to be. The shadows that she previously seen had sprung into action, they were the dark elves, viciously attacking the Epopts who blocked the only exit. There were fewer elves, but they were far better equipped and more difficult to defeat.

Marisse the Seeker, she remembered worriedly, as she suddenly absorbed the scene. The Epopt Seeker lay haphazardly against the wall, shuddering from the dark energy. The Matron fought nearby, surprisingly strong for her age, which magic often did. Despite casting Protect and Shell on Marisse as she had done the other Epopts, Marisse seemed to be getting weaker by the moment. The intensity of the dark magic tuned out her ability to use her spirit magic.

With quickness, Aria rushed over to Marisse, nearly crashing into an elven blow. A magnificently carved Holy rod clashed above her, preventing the blow from crushing her. It was the distinctive staff of the Matron. But the Matron had no experience with any monk or warrior class, despite her powerful strength and ability to defend. Her staff soon faltered and the dwarf recovered. The Matron would surely be disappointed with her weapon of choice, but what choice did she have? The mages couldn't hold out much longer without one since mages were meant for long range defense not hand-to-hand combat.

Featherblow. Aria's blade whipped toward his shoulder, with amazing speed. It was a short-range reflexive attack that did little damage but at least it was bound to hit. He winced in pain. Seizing this opportunity, the other Epopts rained a flurry of black spells against him. And he too dissipated like the first dark elf. The second death she inflicted.

One dark elf stood in the middle, holding the Crystal in his palm. He stood, unchallenged, as all the other elves remained engaged. There were few elves left, enough for the Epopts to formulate an effective attack without her aid. He seemed rather preoccupied with the gleam of the Crystal to notice Aria, who began to advance toward him slowly. He looked up at her and gave her a scornful look. This one was clearly the leader based on his strange choice of weapon – his claws. The Dark Elf had ornate, oddly-crafted jewelry and a pair of devious eyes. She prepared herself for evasion as she boldly confronted him. His claws glinted oddly with the light of the Crystal in his palms as they menacingly rocked side to side.

Piercethrough, she thought, as she leapt forward pushing her blade as far ahead as possible without losing her balance. He suffered a minor gash on his arm as he moved to one side to avoid the brunt of the blow.

The gleaming necklace transformed into a glowing red jewel at the center of his forehead. He bent down, moving his arms wildly and tapping his feet as if he was mocking his enemy in his dance. Suddenly, her heart convulsed in pain. This was a different pain than she'd ever experienced. She felt frozen, her heart still beating, her eyes still functioning. Her sword began to shine with an unearthly light that was pulsating from the Crystal. There was a yearning to scream, but she was frozen in place. Not frozen technically, paralyzed. It felt like there was a stillness to the Epopts around her, but she only heard the laughter of the Dark Elf.

Aria felt the pressures of darkness, draining her with great difficulty. For the Dark Elf, it was easier to harm than to drain one of light energy that he could not utilize. Nonetheless, it still drained her life energy. The world grew dimmer and all she could see was the Crystal in the hands of one which it did not belong. That she would never lose sight of of. Maybe she was unconscious and the Crystal was imagined. Whether or not it was really there, she felt its strong presence.

This could be the end, she thought, but I defended my kingdom and served them well. She decided firmly that she had stayed true to the Crystal during the very end. Now, like the elves, she too felt herself fading. Soon, she would be gone.

Had the Earth Crystal made a mistake? It seemed impossible. Maybe it was another Epopt chosen for the Lightbringing and the Matron had misheard. Divine judgment served her father's death. And maybe, she was meant to die as well, never to redeem her father's name from a lifetime of piracy.

-~o`'*'`o~-

Early in the morning, Kain arose. Cecil would be ready within the hour, he knew. He was always the reliable one. Meticulously, Kain withdrew his lance and examined it. His lance was truly the best he had ever owned. It was his father's in fact. Many said he walked in his father's footsteps. Others said he walked in his father's shadow, behind his back, of course. But he was very aware that he would never know if he really measured up to his father. If he even was worthy enough to compare.

It was not far from the immense city of Baron. Cecil and Kain could travel there by the end of the day, even if they maintained a slower pace. They took a familiar route back home, traveling down the worn main roads. The two talked minimally as they traversed the roads. Cecil began the journey with a swift pace, probably in attempt to relieve his tensions within. Kain, not wanting to be left behind and certainly enjoying a little competition, maintained an even faster pace.

Being a dragoon had its benefits, Kain thought, with an additional burst of speed. Lighter and less air-resistant armor. Increased focus on speed in training. Amazing weapons, he thought, twirling his spear with ease. Cecil was a good thirty feet behind him, but that did not last long. The two struggled for dominance in their race, but Cecil was clearly having greater difficulty since he was conditioned more for strength and less for speed.

Screeches closely followed them. Abruptly, they turned around. A group of Helldivers struck the two, catching them by surprise. They rushed forward, adjusting their position for a better stance in the battle. The Helldivers advanced with their powerful wings and knocked them both again. Half of them dove in for a blow. In retaliation, Cecil slashed one that dove in for an attack as well.

Utilizing his training as a dragoon, Kain jump high into the air, leaving Cecil alone on the battlefield. Moments later, gravity took effect, causing Kain to plummet towards the ground at a frightening speed. It was only frightening for the typical person, but not for Kain who had done this hundreds of times, at far greater speeds. He collided with the bird, with remarkable force, instantly defeating the Helldiver. It was not long before the battle ended and they collected the meager supplies the Helldivers had ransacked from some unfortunate traveler.

When the city was about three hundred feet in view, they both reduced their pace significantly. The city of Baron seemed like a cheerful welcome. Sunshine was beaming brightly and the clouds were gently floating about the sky, accompanied with a soft breeze.

Unlike their usual visits to the city, few people greeted them. People who had once showered them with praise and admiration now cowered away from them in fear. Rosa's mother, who had typically rushed to meet them by the gates, was nowhere to be seen.

News had indeed traveled fast. Faster than they could run there and tell the villagers themselves. There was more tension in their attitude towards Cecil, he could tell. After all, the dragoon's name had yet to be stained by despicable acts against the Mysidian civilians. And he meant to keep it that way. He did not particularly feel enmity or superiority over Cecil, simply that their situations separated them on different paths, occasionally crossing over. This was one of the few times they would cross over, he thought.

Following Cecil, they headed towards the armory. In realization that the door was locked, Cecil knocked against the door, gently but firmly. There was no response. Not even a stirring within the shop. Strange, they both thought. Never had the two Baronian military leaders ever been restricted from entering into any premise on Baronian territory, except the waterway and the Devil's Road. That was understandable though. The waterway was always locked as it had deemed unsafe for Baronian villagers' travel and the Devil's Road already had hefty restrictions from constant tension with the Mysidians. But for the common armory to reject their entrance, that was degrading on a whole new level, they felt. Inwardly, Cecil knew why. Shame flared in his heart as he realized that the civilians that he thought he had fought so bravely for were afraid of him.

They each wandered off on separate paths. Kain collected some supplies at the local sundries. After checking the waterways were locked, Cecil set off for Rosa's house. He crashed into a woman, who stood by the river that flowed through the city, primarily for irrigation. She almost fell, but Cecil grabbed her by the shoulders.

"P-Please, don't hurt me, m'lord," she said, looking up at him pathetically, "I meant no harm. Would you forgive me, I would gladly show you a dance?"

Cecil sighed, clearly annoyed by this interaction. The woman was loosely clad, wearing an especially low-cut dress. Her face, smooth and delicate, was caked in various layers of makeup. It was evident who she was, Cecil thought with a cringe. This woman did this every time, trying every move on him, but he was clearly unmoved. Taking his silence as a yes, she eagerly began undressing. Cecil looked away, feeling awkward by her behavior. She began to dance, seductively moving her hips. Not only was she desperately attempting to seduce him by rolling in water wildly, but he felt she was mocking his responsibilities to Baron. He had enough of this. Awkwardness. Turning on his heel, he headed towards Rosa's house, hoping for at least one normal interaction with a Baronian villager. He knew Rosa wouldn't be home because she was studying intensively at the castle, but he felt it was his duty to inform his mother of her wellbeing.

Once he got all the water out of his armor, it was not long before he reached her house. He knocked. The door swung open rapidly, nearly hitting him in the face. Impatiently, Rosa's mother dragged him into the house.

"Ah, good afternoon, Cecil," she greeted warmly. She set the kettle of water over the fire.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Farrell," he replied in half as cheerful a manner.

"How is Rosa?" she said, her back still turned toward the fireplace.

"She's fine. She's currently continuing her studies as a white mage. I hear she is the best mage they have at the castle. Originally, she was supposed to go there for more experience and advanced techniques. However, I hear that she has been instead teaching other mages at the castle."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Rosa's mother responded, genuinely impressed, "She's on the right track, that girl of mine, following in my footsteps. Rosa's done so much better than me though. The dear girl has made me quite proud. By the way, has anyone noticed her?"

Cecil winced, again in another awkward conversation, but not nearly as tense as the other ones he had had..

"No one has noticed her."

"Good, good. Because if anyone was hitting on my girl, except for you, they would face the end of an arrow. Oh and Kain. I don't mind him much either," she said with a laugh.

A knock echoed on the door. Rosa's mother jumped up and ran to the door. She pulled the person in, using the same manner she pulled Cecil in.

"Finally, you've come, Kain! We've been waiting for you, haven't we, Cecil?" she said as she whisked him over to a chair as well.

As was their tradition, she handed them each a mug of tea. She noted its variety and began prattling on about the medicinal value of the tea she made. She continued talking about the distinctive herbs she used and their physical and magical composition. It was a bitter variety, but Cecil and Kain knew better than to complain. For displeasing Mrs. Farrell would be just as scary as Rosa, if not scarier. Finally, she settled down and the conversation grew more serious.

"I've heard some things about the violence in Mysidia, but I can't believe any of you boys would do such a thing," she began, evidently waiting for an explanation.

After a pause, Cecil responded, "The rumors are true. I did, under the King's instruction, command a small brigade to forcibly retrieve the Mysidian Crystal. And I am …. very ashamed of my actions and am willing to take responsibility for their consequences."

He looked towards the ground, unable to look at Rosa's mother.

"It was only under the king's command which he has done these things. It was not of his own accord, " Kain quickly added, "This journey is in fact for redemption. Only a noble cause would Cecil seek."

Cecil was taken aback by Kain's adamant support of him because it was rare for him to outright respond so automatically and so loyally to him. Mrs. Farrell slowly looked up, eyeing the two, especially Cecil.

"I never doubted your intentions, Cecil. And I won't now or ever. You have always been my daughter's sole focus throughout her life. Rosa's my dearest girl. My only child. And I expect you and Kain to take good care of her," Mrs. Farrell said, giving them both an intense stare.

They both nodded. Cecil was too stunned to speak that she would forgive him so easily and not hold one grudge against him for his actions. At the same time, Kain's jealousy flared at Mrs. Farrell's commitment to Cecil as the ideal person for Rosa. He felt like he would never measure up to Cecil. She just didn't seem to be keen on how much he loved her as well. Perhaps even more so. His feelings also conflicted with his utter support for his close friend. He couldn't give up either one of them. He began filing out the door for the night, feeling an urgency to leave her house and be separated from the depressing atmosphere. Cecil, on the other hand, lagged behind, taking his time to reach the door.

"Cecil," she looked at him seriously, "Rosa's awfully worried about you and Kain. Please stay safe, for her."

He nodded once again, still stunned by her forgiving attitude. Once Kain and Cecil were a short distance from the house, Mrs. Farrell appeared at the doorway.

"Farewell," she said.

She softly closed the door and the two men headed for the inn, which was on the other side of town. The calming light of her household disappeared after she closed her door, leaving them with just the dim glow of the street lanterns.

They entered the inn quietly as to attract little attention as possible. But their efforts were to no avail. A familiar innkeeper emerged from an inner room, greeting them loudly.

"Well, if it isn't our two finest warriors, who've so graciously decided to pay us a visit," the innkeeper grinned, with his booming loud voice, "It a pleasure to see you again. Let me get you some rooms."

The two glanced at each other, as if assessing his sincerity.

"Thank you," they said, abashed by his obnoxious volume. It now seemed clearer that there were still a few who believed in their military leaders, with unfaltering hope in the two. If only they could live up to such high expectations.

"No problem at all, "he responded, quickly leading them down a hallway.

The two sat in their respective beds, polishing their armor or weapons, but neither could sleep very well. It was a great responsibility that they were subject to if they did chose to fight for the moral convictions that the villagers had expected of them. With the kind in this state, the will of the king was at odds with his people. Yet they both knew it was impossible to serve both the king and his people at the same time. It would be either obedience or strife with the king. A choice had to be made. And quickly.


	4. Our Confidence Lies in You

**Chapter 3: Our Confidence Lies in You**

A rare anxious look swept the Matron's normally calm face as she and Seri the Principal Healer focused on restoring Aria back to health. In the Infirmary lay many injured mages, soldiers, and Epopts, but the Matron only seemed to concentrate her magical energies solely on Aria. A wan expression seemed to be painted unnaturally on Aria's face. Out of all the wounded, she had been the only one unconscious for the entire week. Her external injuries were considerably minor, Seri had assessed. There were just several lacerations and paralysis. Nothing beyond the power of a simple Cure and Esuna. Yet even after her healing, she did not awake. Instead, she grew a sickly pale shade. Was it the shock of the Elf's Thundara spell or his powerful Drain that left her in an extreme state of exhaustion, the Matron pondered, which only added to her worries.

The Matron returned to the Crystal Room, alone. The massive gates, which were typically sealed shut, remained slightly ajar and completely untouched since the invasion of the elves. There was almost an eerie sensation the Matron felt while approaching the scene where the perversion of much darkness had tainted the holiness of the Crystal Room.

Then, remembering no crystal lay at the dais, she clutched herself as if she bore the emptiness, the loss, the despair of the entire kingdom. This was not entirely untrue because she was still the ruler of Troia for almost three decades. With what seemed to be all her remaining strength, she knelt on the cold floor. Her fingers wrapped gently around her pendant – her last remaining connection to the crystal. It was a smooth, finely cut crystal that had been removed from the uninhabited mines nearby the emerging kingdom of Troia. While this was not the Earth Crystal itself, it was imbued with the power of the Crystal. The Matron closed her eyes and began to pray, hoping for some way to relinquish the Crystal and have Aria fully recover for her journey.

When the Epopts sought the Matron, it must have been hours that the Matron knelt there, devoted as she was, searching for a response from the Crystal. Frantically, the remaining Epopts urged her to check the injured Epopt again. The Matron had escaped from sleep many days and she was needed, in a healthy, stable state. The Matron rose slowly and only then did she realize she'd been there so long when her knees ached dreadfully.

Once in the Infirmary, the Matron glanced down at Aria and then back at Seri.

"Her complexion has considerably improved and her temperature is normal again. I have never seen a shock spell that powerful. Come to think of it, I've never seen a spell that powerful…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at Aria as if noticing some minute change. "but I do have hope in her recovery. As does the Mother Gaia."

"Did you see that?"

"No! Feel that?" corrected Marisse the Seeker.

The Epopts all clutched their pendants excitedly, sensing tremendous magical energy.

"Based on the magical energy that she radiates, she must be at least conscious! Wait, her energy dropped slightly. And now, it stopped fluctuating. Almost reaching equilibrium. It could be…" Seri began tentatively, not wanting to give the other Epopts false expectations. But regardless of her worries, all the Epopts knew what this meant - a full recovery. They all knew that if her magical energy, which is inextricably connected to her physical state, had attained equilibrium, then her physical state was sure to as well.

"It is the Will of the Crystal," the Matron said calmly, yet in awe, as she reached for Aria's hand.

Sensing something touch her hand, Aria jolted reflexively. A moment of fogginess clouded her eyesight, causing her to blink her eyes. She sat up in her bed, somewhat confused by the Epopts gathered around her.

At this, the Epopts cheered loudly and grabbed her in a nearly suffocating hug.

"Aria, are you well?" Seri asked.

"I think so. I mean I'm not crazy," Aria responded. Some Epopts gave good laugh. "But what happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"The evil dwarves plundered our kingdom and stole our crystal! "

"You were the only one to stand up to him. We couldn't have defeated him without a melee class warrior."

"He's gone then?" Aria asked.

The room went silent momentarily as they gave each other glances of embarrassment.

"No, not exactly. You fought bravely in the very end, but unfortunately he attacked you with some sort of Thundara spell and teleported away with the crystal," the Matron finally explained. "We believe you are the only one capable of retrieving the Earth Crystal. Not alone, of course."

"We must not delay. Only ill fate lays in front of us if we allow the dwarves to hold our Crystal any longer," Thania, the Principal Black Mage of the Epopts, exclaimed as she quickly jolted to a standing position.

"Nor must we rush the Will of the Crystal either," came the rare voice of the soft spoken Carina, the Oracle Prophetess. It was one of the few times she did quiet down the normally obnoxious Thania. Other times the Epopts speculated jokingly that she spoke minimally to avoid publicity from the people who persistently ask her for tarot card readings and fortune-telling. "We should leave Aria to rest. We'll think about preparations tomorrow. Not now."

The Epopts filed out of the room reluctantly, leaving only the Matron and Aria.

"Aria, are you sure you are well? Your Lightbringing journey is at stake here, but we're more concerned about your safety."

"I understand your concern, Matron, but I am well. What you should be more concerned with is if I am the right one to be sent on this journey. Most Epopts are sent after gaining a good deal of experience being an Epopt. I have just two years of experience. I'm not sure if you completely understand my past and my Uncle doesn't want me to travel by sea ever."

"I do sense a hesitancy in your acceptance of the Will of the Crystal, but Mother Gaia herself has told me and it was validated by the Epopts unanimously. I mean not to scold you, but you really have to trust the authority of the Earth Crystal. While are having your doubts, probably about why the Crystal would use you out of all Epopts, you must remember the pendant you wear. As you probably remember from you Epopt Trainee days, each pendant provides a specialized connection to the Crystal and an enhancement of a particular ability. Just like the uniqueness of your pendant, your task – your journey is different from the other Epopts."

Aria responded with silence. The Matron knew she had taken her words to heart. Her spiritual depth and purity of character had been the main reasons she and the Epopts had chosen her.

"And your past? I do know your personal history. Your father's exploits and his contributions to Troia. Not everyone knows that Troia was founded, in part, by buccaneers. If not for the marine support of the pirates and privateers, we may have never been able to fend off both Baron and the dark elves," the Matron elaborated.

A nagging question lingered in the back of Aria's mind, but she knew better than to interrupt.

"We'd probably still be a part of Baron, suffering with even more violence and corruption of the heart of a warmongering, power-hungry nation, characteristic of men. I despise his violent practices that persecuted sailors and coastal villages, but in the end he proved himself a brave man, willing to secure a promise of peace for Troia. I see the same passion for Troia in you," the Matron continued.

"How do you know my past and why didn't it prevent me from becoming an Epopt?" implored Aria. "I'm fairly certain that my files go into little detail about my father's former profession."

The Matron stiffened slightly.

"I'd rather not explain. It was through other sources," she hesitated as if withholding information. "In particular, through your uncle."

Peculiarly, the Matron had avoided Aria's latter question about why she had been selected. It was out there, there was nothing that Aria could hide so she asked her final question that had persisted since the beginning of being an Epopt.

"Being a daughter of a whole line of pirates, does that make me…" Aria's voice trailed off hesitantly.

"Any less?" the Matron finished.

Aria nodded. The Matron placed her arm around her lightly.

"Of course not. You pave your own path, which I can see through your character is not inherited from your ancestry. Aria, you have made your future, Crystal-led. It is you that has chosen this decision and I trust you will continue towards the correct path," said the Matron adamantly.

The openness that Aria had revealed gave the Matron further confidence that she could explain everything to Aria at once.

"However, knowing this had no effect on our selection for you to become an Epopt despite the dismay of some of the Epopts. Furthermore, our selection was made by the Earth Crystal. We are well pleased with its guidance in that matter."

"Thank you," came a quiet response by Aria.

A hint of a smile momentarily was evident in the Matron's aging and frequently serious features.

"Some day," the Matron stated firmly. "I think I might be saying the same to you. I think Troia will be saying it. Maybe even the world."

"You think that highly of me, even before I begin my journey?" Aria responded, in genuine surprise. The Matron's expectations seemed to exceed her ability, often intimidating her. But perhaps, Aria thought, she wasn't trying hard enough to meet them.

"I do. Have some confidence in yourself. In any case, I suggest you get some rest," the Matron said and left her in the room alone to ponder.

At sunrise, Aria promptly woke and walked by her window, observing the golden sun that seemed to wearily peek out of the earth and slowly climb to the sky by the afternoon. A week ago when she was forced to stay in the Infirmary by the Matron's orders. Though the Epopts had began preparations early in the week, she knew it actually meant they just started arguing. She was relieved that she was no longer surrounded by the small narrow windows of the Infirmary that were too high for her to see much out of. She drifted about her room, quickly preparing for the day to come. It was three weeks later that the Seri decided she had indeed made a full recovery. The Matron had been intent on leaving her with more days to rest, but the Epopts came to the decision that their preparations for the journey should begin.

The Epopts had sent Aria away for the entire day as they finalized each detail of her journey, from the boat she should take to every last thing she would need to bring. She rushed into the main entrance of the inn, looking for Brie. Then, she spotted Brie's mother at the main counter of the inn. Brie's mother was a fastidious woman who constantly seemed to be in a hurry. Nonetheless, she always tried to make time for Aria. She was rather fond of her, knowing that Aria did not have the most pleasant of childhoods, having spent few years with her mother and father. Those years, while filled with moments of elation and the intake of so much knowledge, where she was first introduced to her father's unique swordsmanship, were also filled with neglected promises and the ponderous shadow of their passing.

"Good morning, Mrs. Roseland," Aria greeted Brie's mother warmly.

"Hello, Aria! I haven't seen you for a long time. Fancy seeing you come in through the front entrance," Mrs. Roseland returned. She gestured one of her coworkers over and left the counter for the inn as she led Aria to a vacant wooden table at one side of the inn.

"Was it a full two years? Well, you and Brie have grown as close as sisters over the years. Inseparable. I can't believe you've been apart for so long," Mrs. Roseland remarked.

"I do miss her a lot, but I have actually visited her every few months not since two years ago. So it's not too bad."

"Oh, I see."

"How's your Uncle?"

"He's fine. Just sleeping late as usual. He believes that's the life of an accountant. His account book is apparently his new pillow."

"You ought to whack some sense into him!"

"Now, you sound like Yang's wife. I would never dream of doing that. To anyone."

"Well, Yang and Sheila have a combustible relationship. Any good relationship needs a little force. Manipulation. Brutality. Frying pans. Someday when you have the opportunity I'm sure, I think you'll change your mind about that."

Aria laughed somewhat amused. Brie had certainly gotten her sense of humor from her mother. Her eyes ran towards the crowded hallway, where people were filtering in and out of the pub.

"Is Brie here?"

"I'm afraid she's not available. Well she's here, but business is quite rapid at the pub this time of day. We can't let her out at our prime time at the pub. She'll be here later though. It should clear out in a few hours."

Aria nodded and looked away. A comfortable silence filled the air, before leaving the two to their own devices.

"Lady Aria!" a voice whispered loudly in her ear. She turned towards the messenger, slightly startled.

"The Matron and the Epopts request your presence immediately. They sent a chocobo for the journey back to the castle."

"It's alright. I can walk there."

"I think you'd better not. They want you there quickly."

Finally, she relented, even though they would probably still be arguing when she got there. Then, she rode away from the edge of the city by chocobo.

While she was right they were still arguing, the topic of the conversation was very different from what she expected…

"We send her to Mysidia, where most of our Epopts are traditionally sent before the descent to Mt. Ordeals."

"But, she's different from the rest. How about Agart. The connections to the Earth, the Underworld are strong-"

"No, I'm certain she's meant for Damcyan-"

"Eblan, you must mean. Then we can reignite some diplomatic relations to pressure Baron against using military force."

"Anywhere, we can keep a close eye on Baron."

It seemed the Epopts all wanted to send her off in their own direction. In some remote part of the earth, with exception for Baron. Any connection to the "cursed" land of Baron, was a threat to the unity of their own nation. The recent military assaults in Mysidia was not surprising to the Epopts, ever suspicious of their former oppressors, rather it was anticipated. It seemed like they were reading off all the different sovereign nations or isolated cities of the world rather than reconciling a crucial fact.

"My dear Epopts, are we forgetting Lady Aria is not a political tool or a spy. She is being sent on a purely religious journey."

"We understand, but we also know she is the one who will rescue the Crystal and might even be one of the Warriors of Light," the Matron announced.

They did not perceive her, eavesdropping by the entrance as they thought of her tenderly and in awe. It would not be an offense though because she figured she would hear the information sooner or later anyway. The next words were the most painful for all who heard.

"She goes …" the Matron began. She spoke with such authority and clarity, no other Epopt could argue or question her judgment. "to Baron."

"They have the Magus Academy…"

"We all went there for advanced studies."

"They have the most knowledge of that spell—a spell that powerful."

"The Matron is right," Carina continued, after closing her eyes deeply, perceiving something no other Epopt could. "Whatever Baron's knowledge could offer would be the key to defeating the Dark Elf."

"We must allow her to enter that castle with great delicacy, as the Baronian king is quite unstable. We will ensure her protection," they all agreed.

"And I perceive, Lady Aria stands at the door this very moment," Carina announced.

-~o`'*'`o~-

In the gray gloominess of the early morning, two lonesome figures set off towards the long mountainous passage in the northwest. It was fairly dark outside, which could be mistaken for the beginning of the night. Sensing the tension due to their presence in Baron, Kain and Cecil had decided to leave the city of Baron as discreetly as possible.

It was so early that most people had not yet awaken at this hour. No shops were open. Only the innkeepers and a few sundries were awake. Generally awake, but certainly not alert. As they were on their way out, their innkeeper gave them a wary, lethargic look upon hearing the sound of the door and then returned to his semi-asleep state. This innkeeper would probably forget they even left in the first place.

The Baron soldiers stationed at the gates were usually more concerned with who came in Baron than who left. They were probably the only Baronian soldiers wide awake at this hour, but only because they had shifts for guard duty. Kain remembered having this position as a young Baronian recruitee. When he learned that Cecil also had enthusiastically taken the same position, their competition became serious for the first time. Cecil had, of course, been promoted weeks before he had even been considered. They had both risen the ranks rapidly, although Kain was frequently left in Cecil's shadow. Some speculated that this had to do with the king's favoritism for Cecil, taking on somewhat of a father figure for him. Yet Kain told himself he was not jealous, or if he was it was just for other unrelated reasons. Nonetheless, they had both taken the very elevated military positions in Baron, besides his chief advisors.

Though it was brighter, the sky still held a solemn gray hue, anticipating rainfall later. It was now middle of morning, and the two were a good distance from Baron. No one would know or notice they had left, except for a few passing travelers if they were not properly concealed by the thick foliage. Their pace had slowed considerable because they were far from Baron, but they still were making decent progress to the mountains to the northwest.

"Kain, do you think they will strip us of our titles?" Cecil inquired in a serious manner. He looked down, most likely at the battle amulet he wore, symbolic of his status as captain of the Red Wings.

"Probably," came a quiet reply. Kain masked his annoyance at Cecil, which was due to the more than likely suspension of his leadership over the dragoons.

"Or we could be put on probation until we deliver this signet to the Mist."

"I doubt it will be that easy to regain the king's trust, especially in his temperamental state," Kain responded. He always took the negative, what he called cautious, approach to things, unlike Cecil's somewhat unrealistic positive perspective.

"I wonder… what's worries the king," Cecil murmured.

"I take it, you haven't heard the rumors then?" Kain asked.

"No, I certainly have. And I've taken a good deal of questionable orders myself, as you know. Of course, I know there's something wrong, there's no denying it. It's just that years ago, he was entirely different in his military involvement. More delicate in his diplomatic relations. Always straightforward in his conduct. Currently though, I can't even follow his train of thought."

"Maybe his train of thought can't be followed?" Kain responded. At this, Cecil returned a critical gaze with Kain. It was an incredulous look. Cecil was so transparent. After all, Kain wasn't one to sugar coat the reality of the situation.

"You mean to say he's gone mad."

"I can't put it any simpler."

A brief moment of silence filled the air uncomfortably. Kain almost thought Cecil would persist in his hopeless defense of the king. That is, unless Cecil's "betrayal" to the king tore deeper than he'd expected. Though you could injure Cecil in your actions or words, but the peculiar thing was that he would never hold them against you. Peculiar for a dark knight, as that sort of behavior was never particularly outlined for that warrior class. There was a general consensus that dark knights were evil, from their very armor to the blackness of their thoughts. While this worked out perfectly for being a loyal friend, it worked even better for a blindly loyal soldier.

"Has the king put you through any suspicious orders as well?" Cecil inquired.

"Nothing in particular, but he has an emphasis on tightening border security and increasing military recruits. As result, Baron seems to be more of a ghost town, more than anything else," Kain explained. "The dragoons have remained aloof as always. My men are growing restless. I'm sure yours are too. That's not surprising, considering that they know they'll be expected to sent off in conquest for crystals. Senselessly."

"We must talk to the king, then."

"You tried that, remember?"

"I only tried once-"Cecil responded, clearly irritated by Kain's words.

"-with dreadful results," Kain ended.

"Listen, why are you so difficult? You do know it is our responsibility to fight for Baron. I'm just throwing out ideas, unless you have a better one," Cecil snapped.

"I'm just being honest. That's all," Kain retorted coolly.

"That's all?" Cecil fired back bitterly. "It's clear you don't have any good ideas yourself, so you became my devil's advocate instead. Now, that's not counterproductive itself. You know what, I might even say it sounds like you don't care. That you think Baron's downfall is imminent. What worth is there is saving a crumbling city?"

Neither knew how this dispute began in the first place. Both men were not displeased with each other to that degree. Not many hours ago, they were still good companions. Good, though friendly rivals. Had it come from thin air? No, it must have been residual anger from the king's moral blunders and his incompetent maneuvers. It could be nearly entirely attributed to Kain himself—his brutal honesty perhaps with a negative undertone. Unless it Cecil's overly optimistic perspective. A personality problem? Well, regardless of the variety of reasons that allowed them to clash at this moment, it was caught now by the dead air.

"I never said I would desert Baron. I wouldn't dream of it. It's that I'm trying to focus on a more plausible idea," Kain countered.

"Of course, by undermining my credibility."

"That's not my intent. You're just being defensive. Let's instead think of something more broad, where you could pressure the king."

"There's no crystal in the village of Mist," Cecil began.

"Well, finally you get my point. That we may need to use a crystal for leverage."

"You're right. So that's what we're after and that's what the king's after," Cecil admitted, with a pause. "Now that I think of it, why is the king sending us to Mist anyway?" His face froze, in half realization and the other half in denial.

"I might have been hard on you, but the reality of the situation is that we checked the king's power in Baron when we were present. No, not me really, it was definitely you. You stood up for what we want Baron to be. I just followed. I could only understand you were right when I heard you just then. One thing's for certain—Baron will never be the same when we return," Kain assured his friend.

"You're not a coward, Kain," Cecil instantly replied. "In battle. I've seen you. If I hadn't had enough courage, you would be in my place."

"I'm thankful for your confidence in me. Courage in battle is nothing when standing up to a king, Which is something—something I'm not sure I could do," Kain replied, his cool demeanor lost in regret.

The serious moment was soon broken by a flurry of movement in the strange wooded area, they had entered. Monsters? That would be no surprise running loose in the wild, so vastly far from the protected walls of Baron.

"Cecil, we're under attack!" Kain called out.

Both men hurried to their positions. What's better than a preemptive attack is a prepared one, they had been rigorously taught in their early training. It was unavoidable. Nothing could prepare for this event though, unless Kain gave a timely jump.

"Hold your ground!" Cecil cried out as both men, neither trained for an event like this, braced a rapidly approaching horde of creatures. Neither men thought, otherwise Kain really would have jumped. The stampede rode over them, with no mercy. Feathers, claws, and a flash of yellow rushed over them. Two men, with unquestionable expertise as capable warriors, endured the scaly orange feet and incessant beaks of a dozen monsters at least.

As usual, Kain got up first and hissed a word so evil, Cecil almost dismissed it as cursing at himself for being so unprepared. He repeated it again, now Cecil heard it more clearly. "Chocobos?!"

"Oh I beg my pardon, travelers," a herdsman called out instantly. It was actually a child, not more than seven years younger than them. Then realizing who they were, he corrected, what he thought was his errors. "My apologies, honorable soldiers of Baron. Lord Cecil! Lord Kain!"

"It's alright," Cecil began as he rose and shook the few feathers from his armor, very embarrassed. If he were less frenzied, he might have corrected that neither Kain nor himself were considered lords, as Captain Cecil or Kain was the appropriate greeting. "We were just…"

"Startled," Kain finished, looking even more flustered. One might even suggest that he appeared angry, as the young chocobo keeper perceived himself. He ran towards the area more enclosed by rocks to a small farmhouse, just to be barraged by an enraged herdsman.

"Control your chocobos, Cleo!" an angry voice ran out. As he approached, it became more evident that he was the owner of the chocobos and the young boy they encountered was probably his son.

"I'm so sorry! I really am!" the child replied. He looked so close to tears, which had the effect of making him look younger than he really was.

"Forgive me, gentlemen. My sincerest apologies. The chocobos are trained to attack wild creatures to protect the main herd. My son, Cleo, must have made them too vicious," the chocobo keeper explained.

"It's fine. It really is," Kain replied, not enjoying the long, drawn out apology that made him feel that his mistake bigger than it was. Cleo had long run off for safety in the farmhouse.

"You know what, I have an idea," the chocobo keeper announced. "Where are you headed?"

"To the Mist, beyond the mountains, northeast of Baron, I believe," Cecil replied.

"Then, I'm sorry to alert you, but you've been going the wrong way. You're very off course. Do you have a map?"

The two warriors looked at each other, as if blaming each other for not bringing one.

"No, I didn't think so either, you must have been in a hurry. But I have just the solution," the chocobo keep announced. "Follow me."

The two warriors had a great deal of trouble, keeping up with the swift pace of the chocobo keep. Maybe they were exhausted from the chocobo stampede, unless it was the nervousness of the chocobo keep. Logically, it might have just been that he had to keep track of chocobos that could, at any time, outrun him if he didn't walk slower.

He led them to one side of his farmhouse, where he kept a stable.

"Why don't you borrow one of Baron's fastest chocobo in the stable? No charge. It'll make your journey a great deal faster, but you can't go through mountains riding on one unfortunately. The chocobos are quite afraid of being confined in caves, you see," the chocobo keep offered.

"We'll take your deal," Cecil responded as he began to approach the stable himself.

"No. No. No! Wait, I have to get you the finest, the fastest of my chocobo," he said as he stopped them. "Cleo! Come here, boy."

Almost immediately, Cleo appeared. "Yes, father?"

"Bring these fine travelers our best. And…"

"And what?" Cleo asked.

"And nothing! Bring them in a jiffy!" his father yelled at him. And after he was a good distance away, he muttered, "Insolent boy."

When he returned, Kain and Cecil hastily thanked the chocobo keep and departed for the mountains, far to the northwest, but not as far with the chocobos, whose very docile personalities suited the demands of the riders as they rushed to compensate for the time they had lost. The time lost during that spat. Fortunately, one good thing came from the disagreement—a lot less tension—which was now thoroughly forgotten as the two continued their journey.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the loooong time to update, for anyone who has been reading this. I've doing nothing, just pretending to do my summer work.

Now you are starting to see what Kain and Cecil are like. Yay, characterization! Aria's still a mystery, but you'll find out she's not really bland at all. I've always wondered why they call her Yang's wife, she must have a real name. The name I just gave her is stolen from someone else's ficlet, if the real name. That tension could not just be also from something else. Of course, girl problems couldn't contribute to that argument, or could they? I mean, they just talked to Mrs. Farrell, who seems to have a hint more of favoritism for Cecil. What better way to relieve the tension than to run over by chocobos, right? How did I get Cleo's name or Pratt's? Well, it just came to me when I was writing and I can't think of anything more creative at the moment.

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the slightly more awful quality of the other ones. I'm still learning to write better... If you liked, loved, or hated my story, feel free to leave a review!


	5. The Growth of a Sapling

**Chapter 4: The Growth of a Sapling**

A/N: Now there will be a time discrepancy between Aria and Kain/Cecil because technically the events that she is facing happened a lot earlier before Kain and Cecil's departure based on the position she's in. As you will see, I tried to lighten to mood a little near the end. So endure the depressing part for seeing a little of Kain and Cecil's friendship. Hopefully, they don't seem too OOC. Still you see how it eventually works out and they'll end up in the same timeframe in the next chapter or two or hopefully not three.

_In the wake of the incursion by the elves in the past month, Troia was devastated. It was then that they realized they were vastly unprepared for another attack of the same scale. Their military program had drastically downgraded because the last invasion hadn't been since nearly half a decade ago. Voluntary recruits, as they had generally relied on since the urgency of past assault, had declined at the same rate that the morale had. While the first former lieutenants, restless and discouraged by the tremulous environment that Baron increasingly became engaged in, were eager to desert Baron for a better cause. The idea had not been entirely foreign in nature. The lieutenants, who were called "men a step behind the king," discovered Mysidia's enmity with Eblan as well as the blundering of Baron's interference, enthusiastically whipped up the ragtag rebels into a force to be reckoned with – something that nearly resembled a longstanding army._

_The messenger boy had long left her upon arrival into the castle. Finally, she had entered through an adjacent hallway that intersected the main corridor, which led to the room where the Council and Matron adjoined and finally its plush, ornamented carpet stopped at the Crystal daïs. It was a common passage for citizens who served at the castle of Troia, but the two slight indentations in the wall on either side of the main hall intended for candlelight made a perfect location for eavesdropping, especially when they were arguing loudly. With a brief sigh, she approached the massive gates guarded by two of the finest soldiers of Troia._

_"Lady Aria," they greeted as they quickly ran to open the grand doors, revealing the circular council of the Epopts and the Matron in the midst of them._

_"The Epopt Omega Lady Aria now enters," the Troian soldiers announced._

_A usual argument had broken out earlier about where she would go for her journey. Eventually, they came to the most logical conclusion that her proximity to the world-renown Baron library would help the small team to research the ancient tomes for the possibility of freeing the Earth Crystal. In the meantime, Aria would undergo intense preparation to become a greater force for the Dark Elf to reckon with as she pursued her Lightbringing journey._

But the most painful thing for Aria was leaving it all behind. Life in the Baronian castle was dismal at best. To be so far removed from the peaceful streets of Troia and the surely joyous marketplace of city of Baron. Well, not the most joyous under these circumstances.

Although Aria had spent most of the time listening to the discussions of the Epopts and rarely had time to visit the city of Troia, she nonetheless felt an ember when she was. A rekindling of a flame when she was there with among the people she had spent a great number of her years with. This was a feeling that had nothing to do with nearly being a national figure of Troia, it was a kinship she didn't understand.

Even her present circumstances didn't compare to the sense of loss she had now. But it was more like homesickness. In her waking hours, there was a loud clanging, a bell that indicates for the young recruits to wake up. For Aria, it always had the same effect on her. For her, the crude racket caused by the ancient bell meant that she was late. This was just as it had been in Troia, although the bells sounded much more pleasant because the bells were better maintained. Another reminder of Baron's disregard for beauty, but that was another story entirely.

In no longer than ten minutes, Aria stood stiffly, not even blinking, in line with the rest of the recruits. She bore the Baron's insignia on her violet armor. It consisted of heavy and inflexible plated body with a helmet that nearly covered her eyes. Impractical, it seemed, with such low visibility, but its use was found elsewhere. Purple, the color of royalty, Baronian armor boasted was part of some unnamed superior material. Aria, however, knew better. The pink Troian armor was the way to go, even if it meant half the protection.

"At ease," the lieutenants commanded, allowing the recruits to breathe for a moment.

Unfortunately, she did not get a choice with her armor as she stood with rigid posture in the front line of the recruits under intense scrutiny by the lieutenants milling about and yelling orders – all of which she was trained to respond to with some physical movement. Even if she was half-aware, she could always rely on copying the movements of the other recruits in her row.

"Complete the circuit with crunches in each rotation, with pulldowns and box jumps. Remember to do light stretching in between," one of the captains ordered. Like the basic stretching they were doing now, Aria dutifully emulated their movements as she was still not quite awake. She really had little idea of what exercise meant, but at least she was starting to wake up.

The front row was supposedly the best level of recruits and most likely to be promoted to full-time guards or regiment captains. In her opinion, Aria had gotten to the front row by copying what everyone else was doing. And in her defense, it seemed to be working out well.

"Run to the end of the course and back," shouted a gravelly voice of the head captain. "I do not want any of you resting at the end or you will perform this task a hundredfold."

While it was probably an empty threat, no one really wanted to test the head captain's patience. Lately, Captain Baigan was becoming increasingly temperamental and irrationally cruel when he was their taskmaster for the early drill. It had to do with the king most thought, although Aria suspected the king might be coveting some crystals somewhere. It was not a wild guess because the other primary sovereign nations – Troia, Eblan, Fabul, Damcyan, and Mysidia – had fought hard to keep the crystals out of their hands for so long. This must have been with some reason, whether a thousand year old grudge or a sound reason buried in a fading tome. Besides, she had witnessed this somewhere with the corruptible dark elf.

"On your feet," a captain bellowed. "Switch positions." Though shouting at the top of his lungs a few yards away really hurt her ears at times, Aria inwardly gave a sigh of relief as the crushing, literally backbreaking pressure climbed off and helped her to her feet before hoisting her atop. Whoever thought she wouldn't get crushed beneath the pressure of the stocky recruitee on her back in the previous exercise really knew little about the restraints of the human body. Focusing her magic in her back, she willed herself not to break in half.

Well, she hadn't broken yet. The drills were sometimes very grueling, but Aria had no trouble keeping up with most of the easier ones due to the help of a former Eblanese. In exchange, she had undergone more troubles than many other Baronian soldiers through. You could call him a deserter, but he had really always been in the interests of protecting peace and simplicity – the true nature of Troia. He couldn't stand the inconsistencies and the arrogance of the Eblanese royalty that he had briefly served, which made him an excellent informant for Troia. Now, Tadeshi served one purpose: to torture Aria into being the perfect Baronian soldier. Forcing her to have precise control over her magic allowed her to compensate for the physical strength she didn't possess.

Finally, the initial pain was over. It was time for the assignments to be issued by the corresponding regiment captains for each row and division, starting from the very back row that consisted of the newest recruits. Less and less recruits were swarming to join the army as the actions of the Baronian King were inadvertently made public. The closing of the Devil's Road informally ended all peaceful interactions between Mysidia and Baron. That they could not deny even as Baron claim it was for security measures.

Eventually, the courtyard was almost empty of recruits except for the first row.

"You six on the right, guard duty at the front gate. The three in the middle will attend to the throne room. But remember to announce any visitors before you allow them to enter and do not enter yourself. The nine on the left will follow me, for a separate assignment. To your tasks everyone!" the regiment captain called out.

After they had left, the chaotic noise had left the courtyard, leaving Aria to her thoughts for a brief moment that was interrupted by the sharp voice of Baigan. He was the only one that was capable of making Aria extremely uncomfortable just by the sound of his voice or a glance.

"Now here is an elite group that I might be willing to send on our next airship mission based on your individual performance sparring against myself. I trust that a little swordplay wouldn't hurt so you are open to whatever weapon you are best at. Keeping this mission I have in mind, do not expect me to let any of you leave without an intense battle," Baigan spoke deliberately, carefully eying each of the recruits from the right to the left, ending with Aria. Already, he offered minimal compliments of his recruits, so the was clearly some ulterior motive he had, in Aria's opinion.

Again, she did not feel comfortable not only because of his searing gaze met by the nervous glances of the first regiment recruits, but because of something behind it that did not seem in step with his character and his movement. The predicament was worsened by the fact that Captain Baigan seemed to notice the slight surprise in Aria's expression as if she had unpeeled the darker layers beneath. Whatever it was, Aria chose to dismiss as the apprehensive feeling that would intensify during battle.

For one of the first times, this was something she couldn't prepare for with Tadeshi or investigate what to do with the assistant mage Leonora. Her team couldn't help her and neither could Troia. It was invigorating to train magic with Leonora, yet develop more strength as a soldier with Tadeshi and in Baron. To develop on both ends – magic and melee – had almost never been done before.

Yet it was denounced by scholars throughout the world by emphasizing how there is choice involved in the class of a warrior or a mage. When you choose to be a mage, you are physically too weak to be a warrior class. When you choose to be a warrior, your physical strength impedes your ability to be a mage. But in Aria's little known hybrid class, her training was more than a positive personal experience or a paradox in of itself; it was a matter of branching out above and below the ground in branches and roots, which challenged the function of magic and melee in the current realm of knowledge.

-~o`'*'`o~-

After a few minor encounters with goblins and helldivers, Cecil and Kain and penetrated deep into the forested area over a bridge still a distance away from the Mist Cave. There was nothing exceptionally difficult, except when one of them turned into stone. During some battle, the feisty chocobos had fled, whether to avoid the battle itself or annoyance of the current riders. Fortunately, Mrs. Farrell forced them to get more than enough supplies from the sundry, not that it would replace Rosa or anything.

As the last of the helldivers they encounter dissipated, Cecil went to look for Kain. He was certain he either jumped or ran one of the birds through with his lance, but for some reason he wasn't back yet. Then, he found him after running to the opposite side of the field.

Startled to bump into a statue of his friend, Cecil reached into his bag to retrieve the golden needle quickly. Just holding it out in front of Kain was sufficient. The needle began to shimmer and fade from his hand. Had Cecil been more magically aware, he would have noticed a thin ray of energy flow out from the fading needle that began to envelop Kain. A fine layer of magical energy dissolved the stone enabling Kain's normal features to emerge from underneath. The resulting stone disappeared with the needle, leaving Cecil's hand empty. It was amazing how the golden needle worked, Cecil mused as Kain transformed from stone into flesh.

"What with that look?" Kain snapped. "At least, I became stone less times than you did."

"That's the best you can come back with," Cecil laughed. "After I just saved you from your permanently stony gaze."

"…"

"As I thought, you are so ungrateful," Cecil grinned. "Anyway, I was wondering what would happen if you turned to stone midair. Obviously, dark knights don't have the capacity to jump. I couldn't help you. Maybe gravity would."

"I would figure something out."

"_While_ you are a frozen statue?" Cecil implored. "And would stay in the air or plummet 100 feet to the ground."

"…"

"Ok then," Cecil sympathized. "I suppose I am bringing back bad memories."

"At least, I don't stab myself to attack monsters with greater power."

"That was a cheap shot. Attacking my warrior class," Cecil replied while pretending to be offended. "I'm glad I don't jump wildly in the sky to run away from every encounter."

"That's because you wouldn't land on your feet," Kain scoffed. "Stabbing yourself doesn't require skill."

"We should be continuing north," Cecil stated, pretending to know the right direction. After all, he learned it was better to be confident in the wrong answer and apologize later on.

Kain, however, was not as certain, offering only a questioning glance while keeping his pace.

"You know, neither of us really has missions north of Baron. It's strange actually that one of the highest captains and a commander doesn't even know our way around this part, beyond basic geography," Kain noted.

"That's true," Cecil agreed. "But there are very few significant towns beyond the Mist Mountains, besides the Damcyan kingdom. What is in the Mist anyway?"

"Probably some mages. Where there isn't an official kingdom, some mages usually turn up to defend their village."

"But what else?" Cecil implored. "It must be the Mist for some reason. There are plenty of rumors that revolve around that isolated village, but no one has really seen it. Some say it is a village of dragons. I imagine that won't be easy for some seasoned warriors to pass through a village of dragons unscathed. By their secluded lifestyle, what are they intending to do?"

Noticing the marked silence and probably a typical death stare, Cecil turned to look at Kain.

"Your curiosity will be the death of me. That was five questions masked in two."

"Really now? You look alive and well to me," Cecil returned, with a slight grin. "I was merely wondering the objective of our mission. When you're done complaining and being your normally depressed self, we can talk about this ring here."

After a moment they were quiet, a misty breeze rustled through the sunlit trees, but the branches still cast lengthy shadows during broad daylight. The sound of birds occasionally filled the air, but it seemed like the apprehension stood like the dampness in the air, never quite leaving, yet sometimes rushing into danger.

"It is disturbing-" Kain began.

"Your dark mood?"

"No, I mean…"

"Well, I was just being curious. As usual."

"The lack of monsters as we approach the cave," Kain finally finished.

"You're right," Cecil agreed. "It's like a premonition of a more powerful monster lurking within the cave. You still haven't enlightened me on this ring."

"It is called a Carnelian Signet. What else is there to tell you?" Kain asked. "I know nothing more than speculation."

"It really does worry me…" Cecil trailed off. "After all I've done."

"Cecil," Kain spoke almost sharply. "We've discussed this already. How you were not in control of your actions at the time."

"No, but instead I was finishing the evil deeds of a once respected king. It's no different, I was the commanding officer of the Red Wings for the mission. I was an obedient puppet and I still am," Cecil confessed, persisting in his guilt.

"It wasn't always this way, Cecil," Kain assured him, strangely being so upfront in Cecil's defense. "The King I mean."

"And that does not make me any less of a criminal in my own city."

"I wouldn't have done better in the position you were in."

"You don't understand," Cecil responded with a critical glance at Kain. "I told my men that it would be a peaceful mission unless the unlikely possibility that the Mysidians would resist. I assured them of a moral obligation to the King himself, while I led them into an act that defied their consciences. That is the most formidable evil in my opinion."

"I know can't persuade you when you're like this, but at least consider the fact that you're pulling yourself deeper into a hole that never existed until you created it," Kain replied, crossing his arms as they slowed the pace.

"Thank you," Cecil responded, "But I will pursue my guilt on my own."

They were quiet again for a time, the ominous lack of monsters went unnoticed this time, until the very moment they got to the mouth of the cave.

"A torch?" Kain asked.

"Not necessary, I think. Those rocks seem to emanate a sufficient amount of light on their own."

"Onward, then," Kain stated.

The two descended into the darkness of the cavern lit by an odd fluorescence that glowed and pulsated in such an eerie manner that it seemed to be alive. Unbeknownst to the two warriors, a small figure with white ears rushed behind them. A distant relative of Cecil perhaps. His fur certainly matched the warrior's hair.

* * *

I just made some grammar adjustments primarily. However, if you see any glaring mistakes feel free to REVIEW and mention them to me. Thank you to all reviewers and readers!

.78: I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Aria will undergo character development gradually and maybe there will be more scenes with Brie. Unfortunately, I think it's more fun to make fun of Kain and Cecil, mainly Kain though.

miano53: Thank you for you for your interest in my story! I'm not sure if I corrected this or my story isn't very clear, but Cecil did forcibly take Mysidia's Crystal.


End file.
